


i can't believe you

by smartbuckley



Series: would always pick you [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand Friendship, Mentioned Marjan Marwani/Mateo Chavez, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, TK Strand & Owen Strand - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: TK and Marjan are on a mission - a mission to find something.----Day 3 of TK Strand Week - "I can't believe you dragged me into this" + friendship.
Relationships: Judd Ryder/TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand
Series: would always pick you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	i can't believe you

“Do you realize how  _ insane _ this is,” Marjan whispers to him as TK and her sneak as quietly as possible into the locker room that is shared by all of the firefighters. Turning back towards her quickly, TK can’t help but glare at one of his best friends before letting out a small chuckle, shaking his head briefly before they end up in the locker room and he stands up completely. Everyone else is currently doing their chores for the day but luckily, TK and Marjan had finished early and TK had coerced Marjan into helping him with something that had been bothering him for the past few days.

“Again, do you  _ realize _ how insane this is?” Marjan asks, leaning against one of the lockers as TK chuckles and looks towards her before opening Judd’s locker and doing his best to go through it without moving anything around and making it too obvious. 

“Of course I realize how insane this is, Marjan. But Judd is busy with his chore, and I know he’s going to talk to my Dad afterwards about  _ something _ ,” TK responds back with a tiny smile towards his friend, continuing to look for his pendant.

“It’s a  _ necklace _ , TK. Who cares if Judd has it?” Marjan says, folding her arms across her chest as TK lets out another chuckle, looking towards the female with a small frown. 

“Do you remember that episode of Grey’s, where Christina steals Burke’s scrub cap as a way to try and get him ---”

“Say no more,” Marjan interrupts with a roll of her eyes and a quirk of her lips, something that has TK laughing instead as he continues to search. They stay quiet for a few more minutes, the locker room silent as Marjan watches him, a frown growing on her face the longer TK continues to search for his pendant.

“Why is the pendant so important to you?” Marjan asks and TK pauses, looking at his friend with a small frown before rocking back onto his heels and then turning towards her completely, interlacing his fingers together.

“It was something my Dad gave me, the first time I ever got sober. It’s --- a reminder. A reason.” TK whispers, shrugging his shoulders, eyes widening a little when he hears Judd clearing his throat from behind him. 

“Babe!” He nearly shouts, spinning around and slamming Judd’s locker shut with a chuckle, eyes widening once more when Judd looks at him and then the locker, and then Marjan, who only scowls.

“I can’t believe you dragged me into this,” She moans, nudging him lightly before arching her eyebrow at Judd and smirking. “Did you hear everything you needed to hear?” She asks and TK can’t help but turn towards her, eyes wide.

“Et tu, Marjan?” He chuckles, placing his hand on his chest and leaning back a little as Marjan shrugs.

“He offered to pay for a night out between Mateo and myself,” she shrugs with a grin and TK groans, shaking his head.

“The betrayal,” he teases, though he nudges Marjan back to let her know he’s okay with it, shaking his head when she winks at him and walks away, no doubt heading towards the bunks, since she likes to sleep after doing a chore.

When TK looks back towards Judd, he has to blink in surprise as his pendant hangs from Judd’s closed fist, a smile gracing his features as his hand comes up to take it from Judd, humming softly when Judd releases it into his care.

“You had it on you this whole time, didn’t you?” He chuckles, shaking his head as Judd smirks.

“Of course I did. Anyways, I talked to your Dad, and he told me the story about it - he also said he’s perfectly fine with calling the place he got it from to get it fixed, so you don’t need to worry about that any longer,” Judd replies, leaning forward to kiss TK briefly, TK moaning a little before his boyfriend pulls away with a small laugh.

“Next time, try not to go breaking into my locker though and just ask me, yeah?” Judd teases and TK can’t help but roll his eyes fondly and shake his head, knowing his boyfriend is right and he should’ve done that in the first place.

“I neither agree nor disagree,” he voices instead, smirking, laughing a little when Judd lets out an exasperated sigh before he follows his boyfriend out into the bay area and into the kitchen so they can watch Paul cook whatever it is he’s cooking tonight, since neither of them are ever tired after doing chores. When they finally arrive in the kitchen, they’re not surprised to find Paul there, already cooking, though TK turns bright red when he spots his father, and the arched eyebrow he gives him.

“Do try to not horse around while working Ty,” his Dad whispers as he passes, and TK can only let out a small groan before laughing when everyone else laughs, helping Paul out when he can, feeling happy and light in a way he hasn’t in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for continuing to read this series. Your comments make my day, and I always enjoy reading them, and responding to them. Some information here is headcanoned, since I think Ronen actually explained the meanings behind some of his necklaces in the show forever and a half ago, but I like this, so.


End file.
